There has been known a system including an ink cartridge and an inkjet recording apparatus, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-49164. The inkjet recording apparatus includes a receiver to which the ink cartridge is removably attached. The receiver includes a coil spring, a lock member, and an electrical contact. The ink cartridge includes an engagement portion and an IC board. The ink cartridge is inserted into the receiver against basing force of the coil spring acting in a direction in which the ink cartridge is removed. The engagement portion has an engagement surface configured to receive the basing force. The engagement surface of the ink cartridge engages with the lock member of the receiver, thereby holding the ink cartridge in a fully attached position in the receiver against the biasing force.
The IC board of the ink cartridge has memory mounted thereon. The memory stores information indicating, for example, ink color, ink materials, and an amount of ink stored in the ink cartridge. The IC board has an electrode formed thereon. The electrode is configured to electrically connect to the memory. When the ink cartridge is in the fully attached position, the electrode electrically connects to the contact of the receiver, thereby allowing the inkjet recording apparatus to read out the information stored in the memory. When the ink cartridge is in the fully attached position, the electrode and the contact need to be positioned accurately to establish reliable electrical contact therebetween.